


waiting out the storm

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba got caught in a storm on his way home, he decides to stop at his boyfriends house since it's closer and they use the empty house as an opportunity to <em>warm up</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting out the storm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in October but I was way to embarrassed to post it. The only reason I decided to post it is because it's my one year anniversary of writing for the haikyuu fandom. This is really embarrassing for me to post because nsfw is literally just...so awkward to write. So please be gentle with me

Thunder exploded overhead as lightning crackled across the sky. Rain and hail beat down as the storm raged on, leaving the ground slick and difficult to navigate by foot. Yahaba stumbled over the hail covering the ground as he ran before quickly regaining his footing and continuing his journey to Kyoutani's home.

It couldn't be anywhere above sixty degrees as Yahaba ran through the streets, soaked to the bone. With Kyoutani's house now in sight, he picked up his pace as he covered his head with his hand to prevent hail from hitting it.

He ran under the cover of Kyoutani's front porch, shaking his hair dry before pounding on the front door. Stripping off his jacket with shaking hands, he shook it out and wrung it, creating a larger puddle under him. A click sounded in front of Yahaba from the door being opened, he snapped his head up at the sound just to be met by a confused glare from none other than Kyoutani.

“What are you doing here?” Kyoutani asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he glanced up at the storm clouds and back to Yahaba.

“I got caught in the storm on the way home,” Yahaba said by way of explanation. “Now could you let me in? I’m freezing.”

Kyoutani blinked at him, dumbfounded, before he pulled the door open all the way, stepping back to allow Yahaba in. Dropping his wet jacket on the floor, he quickly stripped off his shirt in an attempt to warm up, leaving him in nothing but his wet binder and skinny jeans. His hands fumbled as he tried to undo his pants, but his fingers were numb to the point of uselessness so they refused to budge. He growled lowly as he struggled with the button before Kyoutani took his hands in his own and stopped him in his tracks.

"You need to warm up. Since my family isn't home you can use the shower," he said gruffly. 

“I figured they weren’t since you were the one to answer the door. Do you really think I’d strip in the hallway if I thought they were here?” Yahaba asked, tilting his head to the side as he raised a single eyebrow at Kyoutani. Kyoutani sighed and shook his head before he released one of Yahaba’s hands, keeping a firm grip on the other as he lead him to the bathroom. Yahaba knew the way there, seeing as he had spent countless times over, but he felt better having Kyoutani stay with him regardless.

Kyoutani pushed the bathroom door open when they reached it, ushering Yahaba inside. He released his hand before bending down to grab a fresh towel from under the sink. Handing it to Yahaba when he stood back up, he tried to walk back out but Yahaba was quick to grab his arm and directed a pleading look at him.

"Can you stay?" Yahaba asked. Kyoutani froze, looking up at Yahaba with narrowed eyes before shaking his head.

"I'm gunna put the kettle on and make tea, I'll come back after that," he said simply, shrugging Yahaba's arm off. He walked out before Yahaba could respond, closing the door behind him.

As Yahaba placed the towel down on the sink, he realized he had regained most of the feeling back in his fingers. Letting out a sigh of relief, he quickly undid his pants and stripped them off along with his underwear, and his socks. He carefully peeled his binder off, making sure it didn't stick to his skin with how wet it was. Soon it was over his head, placing it on the towel rack in the hope that it would dry.

Yahaba quickly moved over to the shower when he was done. Stepping inside, he turned the faucet on, giving it a few seconds to warm up before flicking on the shower head. A cold spray splashed over his face, he let out a small shriek as he jumped back and out of the water, rubbing his side with his hand as he shivered.

Tentatively, he stretched his hand out to test the water after a few seconds, relieved when he realized it had warmed up. He stepped forward into the spray and let the water run over his hair and down his body. The heat from the water was slowly seeping back into him and he let out a content sigh as he rubbed at his shoulder gently.

Yahaba rolled it carefully before running his hand down his arm, joining his fingers together he stretched his arms out and over his head. When his back popped he jolted slightly, surprised, before slowly bringing his arms back forward and dropping them down.

He had been standing in the shower for a few minutes when he heard the door open. Poking his head out, he smiled at Kyoutani and urged him to hurry up.

"You are getting in, right?" Yahaba teased. Kyoutani grunted but nodded as he pulled his shirt off and over his head. Yahaba's gaze flitted from Kyoutani's face, down to his abs and then up to his chest. His muscles weren't bulky or large but they were defined and toned, clearly showing the strength he held within the compact muscles.

Kyoutani pulled off his sweat pants and boxers in one motion - making Yahaba blush - so he quickly pulled the shower curtain closed. A rush of nervousness washed over Yahaba - this wasn't the first time they had done anything sexual together, but it _was_ the first time they were doing it in the shower.

The shower curtain was pulled back as Kyoutani walked into the shower, sliding the curtain closed once he was in all the way. Kyoutani gazed at Yahaba with lidded eyes as he stepped towards him and ran his hands along his sides.

"Ken," Yahaba whispered. He tilted his head forward and placed a kiss to the shell of Kyoutani's ear. Yahaba lifted his hands and wrapped his arms around Kyoutani's shoulders as he brought their bodies together. Yahaba trailed soft open mouthed kisses across Kyoutani's face before meeting his lips with his own.

Kyoutani rubbed small circles into Yahaba's waist with one hand as he trailed his other down Yahaba's back and groped his ass firmly, gaining a low groan from Yahaba. Kyoutani smirked into the kiss as he nipped his lip and kneaded his ass with his hand to bring their hips closer together.

Yahaba felt Kyoutani's half hard erection against his thigh and rubbed his leg against it, recieving a groan from Kyoutani for it. Kyoutani pulled their lips apart with a small pop and gazed up at Yahaba with a serious expression.

"How far are you okay with going tonight?" Kyoutani asked. Yahaba smiled at him softly and pressed a kiss to his nose.

"If you have a condom in here we can go as far as we did last time," he responded with thinly veiled mirth. Kyoutani huffed after Yahaba finished speaking, causing him to frown. He really wanted to have sex.

"Do - do you want me to eat you out instead?" Kyoutani asked as he looked down to the side, clearly embarrassed. Yahaba perked up at that, he smiled before nodding and placing a kiss against Kyoutani's lips.

"Love you, Ken." Yahaba mumbled against his lips. Kyoutani grumbled incoherently before pulling away with a blush on his face.

"I love you, too," Kyoutani whispered. He placed a kiss against Yahaba's jaw line before trailing down to his neck, then to under his collarbone. He stilled at his collarbone, gently biting at the skin and sucking on it. He ground his teeth against the skin, pulling a small gasp from Yahaba as he did so. Looking down at Kyoutani as Yahaba rubbed his shoulder, he let out a small whine. Kyoutani always used the fact Yahaba loved biting to his advantage; Yahaba was just lucky Kyoutani had no problem leaving them where they could be hidden. Most of the time.

Kyoutani sucked one last time on the spot as he pulled away, trailing his lips down the center of Yahaba's chest, avoiding his breasts. Kyoutani placed a light kiss against his navel before moving down and biting hard into the flesh at the junction of his hip and thigh. Gasping, he threw his head back as a breathy moan escaped him. The hand he had dropped down to his side moved up and into Kyoutani's hair as Yahaba shut his eyes. He staggered back and put his weight against the wall, forcing Kyoutani's lips to pull away from his hips roughly.

Kyoutani growled and moved forwards again, placing small kisses just around the edge of Yahaba's lips before placing a kiss to the clit. Yahaba inhaled sharply as his eyes fluttered open, looking down at Kyoutani as he rubbed his hand gently against his scalp. A whine pulled itself from Yahaba's throat as Kyoutani sucked on his clit, his head fell back and thumped against the wall as Kyoutani licked along his lips.

Kyoutani's hand moved up his thigh, slow enough for Yahaba to push it away if he didn't want it. When he made no move to push Kyoutani’s hand away Yahaba felt a finger circle around his entrance slowly before carefully pushing in. Yahaba moaned as his finger entered him and slowly moved in and out while Kyoutani sucked at his clit. Yahaba shuddered when Koutani's tongue swiped along his lips and pushed a second finger in at the same time, pushing his hips against Kyoutani's fingers to show he wanted more. He quickly obliged and rubbed his finger against Yahaba’s g spot.

He clenched around Kyoutani as his climax grew closer, eliciting a soft moan to be pulled from his chest. Suddenly a loud bang sounded on the bathroom door. He jumped and let out a small shriek, gripping Kyoutani’s shoulder tightly.

"Get out of the shower! You're wasting all the hot water!" A voice shouted from outside the bathroom door. Kyoutani pulled away from Yahaba and they stared at each other, attempting to absorb the situation. Yahaba knew who the voice belonged to so he let out a small whine as he covered his face with his hands. Embarrassment washed over him as he tried to process the fact Kyoutani’s sister overheard them having sex - again.

"Why did she have to get home now?" Yahaba complained. "I was so close, that's not fair." Kyoutani sighed and wiped his hands off in the warm water before taking a mouth full of water and using it to clean his mouth before he spit it out. He turned to Yahaba and placed a kiss to his lips before turning and shutting the shower off.

"Are you at least warmer?" Kyoutani asked. Yahaba nodded and walked out of the shower behind Kyoutani, grabbing the towel to dry off when he reached the counter. He dragged it along his arms and then ruffled his hair with it; when he dropped the towel back down Kyoutani was holding clothes out to him.

"I grabbed these for you to change into."

"Thanks," Yahaba responded with a smile. He dried of the rest of his body quickly and pulled on the boxers before slipping the shirt over his head, pulling the sweat pants on last. Kyoutani had gotten dressed while Yahaba wasn't paying attention, he walked up to him as he placed the towel back on the counter and grabbed his hand.

"Do you think Kiyomi is the only one home?" Yahaba asked.

"She wouldn't have yelled if my dad was home." Yahaba let out a sigh of relief at Kyoutani's words and nodded with a smile. The door was pulled open courtesy of Kyoutani and he walked Yahaba down the hall.

"So about that tea?" Yahaba asked with a smile, bumping against Kyoutani's arm.

“It’s in the kitchen, I made you green tea.” Yahaba smiled broadly at Kyoutani’s answer. He placed a small kiss against his temple when they got to the kitchen - where they planned on waiting out the storm together.


End file.
